If $\lfloor{\sqrt{x}}\rfloor=6$, how many possible integer values of $x$ are there?
Explanation: Since the expression $\lfloor{\sqrt{x}}\rfloor$ stands for the greatest integer that is less than or equal to $x$, the smallest possible value of $x$ that could satisfy the equation is $6^2$, or $36$. The next integer greater than $6$ is $7$, so the smallest integer (greater than $36$) that would not satisfy $\lfloor{\sqrt{x}}\rfloor=6$ must be $7^2$, or $49$. Therefore, any integer that is in the range $36\le{x}<49$ could be considered a possible integer value of $x$. Since there are 13 numbers in this range, our final solution is $\boxed{13}$.